Into you
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Esa parecía ser la única forma de cerrarle la boca y saciar su rivalidad. Jean/Eren. PWP.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y Shingeki no Kyojin no son mi propiedad; pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja**: Jean Kirstein/Eren Jäger

**Advertencias**: Universo alterno, Lemon, PWP.

**Notas**: Después de años, regreso al fandom. Sean misericordiosos pls.

* * *

**INTO YOU**

* * *

Abrazándose a él como si su gesto no fuera compartido, Jean Kirstein cierra la puerta del cuarto con la rapidez e ímpetu que la situación entera le exige. Eren le devora la boca sin detenerse, le busca el estómago trabajado con las manos, cosa que consecuentemente le provoca maravillosas cosquillas en toda la piel. Jean se queja un segundo cuando siente además que las caderas de Jäger se pegan a las suyas, sus erecciones se rozan sobre la ropa, la adrenalina sube, el aire se calienta y todo lo que escucha Jean de allí en más son los latidos de su corazón descontrolado. Eren le muerde la boca, succiona sus labios, roza su lengua y el vértigo es extraordinario, como una droga directa a la vena. Lo ase de la cintura con más fuerza y girando con él como si bailaran, lo aprisiona contra la pared haciéndolo reír con autosuficiencia. Se separa medio centímetro para mirarlo a la cara, sin perderse detalle alguno de su sonrojada piel y ojos brillantes y Eren ataca con lo que mejor sabe usar: sus palabras.

―Parece que sí sabes cómo domarme ―provoca, encantador.

Jean se encabrona en serio. Le tira el cabello largo hacia atrás, el que ahora ya no está tan prolijamente recogido en su coleta y lo obliga a estirar el cuello, donde Kirstein muerde, lame, arrastra los dientes y los labios en una dirección que no parece exacta y que sinceramente, no quiere plantearse todavía. Su piel morena es exquisita, pareciera querer devorarlo después de tanto tiempo soportando su arrogante presencia, su palabrería incesante y su actitud socarrona, sin saber que todo eso lo único que hacía era que le gustara cada día un poco más. Habían peleado un montón de veces, compitieron hasta en los más ínfimos detalles para demostrar quién era más capaz en tal o cual ítem, y como si de machos alfa de una misma especie se tratase, nada lograba satisfacer del todo esa rivalidad que tan de la nada se instauró entre los dos.

Hasta que entre cerveza y comentarios subidos de tono que iban desde la competitividad hasta la provocación, terminaron más cerca de lo que cualquiera se hubiera esperado, y Eren no se resistió a desafiar una vez más a Jean, en un área en la que jamás habían incursionado antes.

―A que no te atreves a besarme, cara de caballo ―dijo, mordiéndose el labio. Sus enormes ojos verdes lucían más luminosos, tal vez por lo mucho que le gustaba desafiar a Jean.

―Me atrevo a besarte y a hacerte muchísimas más cosas, pero te asustarías de oírlas porque en el fondo, eres un cobarde ―respondió Jean sin el absoluto tacto, arrepintiéndose en el acto, porque si él mismo hubiera escuchado que un tipo le decía algo así, habría salido corriendo. Pero Eren, demostrando cuánto lo conocía y le gustaba realmente, se quedó allí, mirándolo de la misma forma que antes, tan sugestivo, interesado y entonado como siempre.

―Demuéstrame ―ordenó, yendo directamente con su boca hacia los labios de Jean, sin darle tiempo a decir ni sí ni no, cosa que luego se volvió innecesaria porque al instante, Kirstein se lo llevó casi hecho un torbellino de emociones y de risas fascinadas de Eren hacia la habitación principal.

Situación en la que están ahora mismo. Eren gimotea sonriendo y es ese sonido el que logra que Jean vuelva a concentrarse en lo que tiene enfrente, deliciosamente pegado a él. Muerde su clavícula, haciéndolo retorcerse gustoso entre la puerta y su cuerpo, aunque no se queda quieto. Eren es un huracán imposible de frenar. Con las manos desgarra la camisa de Jean, la arranca, la deja en el olvido. El rubio lo mira tan impactado por su prenda como excitado por el entusiasmo de Jäger.

―Era mi camisa favorita, tarado ―se lamenta casi con un puchero.

―Aw, qué lástima ―le quita importancia Eren, irónico, lleno de veneno―. Tendrás que castigarme.

Jean se sonroja como un crío. ¿Eso significaba que tenía toda clase de autorización para hacer y deshacer con Eren? Al instante lo ve morderse el labio, como incitándolo a que se atreva a ir más lejos de lo que ya ha ido, y lo entiende absolutamente, porque ahí, más que nunca, piensa en que quiere hacerle de todo cuanto pueda hacerse y sentirse junto a otra persona en el espacio más íntimo que se pueda compartir.

Al abrazarlo por la cintura, ve su sonrisa más de cerca. Vuelve a besarlo con urgencia, con la lengua rozándose; la boca de Eren es dulce, pero sabe a cerveza y eso lo entona igual que como lo haría un licor. Sus manos ansiosas tocan bajo la camiseta, siente los músculos marcados en la espalda y el estómago, y al sentirlo tan detalladamente con los dedos, se muere por ver de cerca su piel tostada, porque quiere que el deseo también le entre por los ojos. Retira la prenda, Eren levanta los brazos para ayudarlo, y le resulta irresistible. El calor que despide su piel es exquisito, lo invita a abrigarse con él y no despegársele nunca más. Mordisquea su cuello, su hombro, y al descender por su pecho lo empotra con rudeza, y una vez más la voz de Eren resuena en sus oídos como un cosquilleo. Su risa maliciosa lo calienta tanto como lo hace enojar.

Riega besos por todo su torso, es demasiado bello como para no ofrecerle adoración, aunque ni muerto se lo dirá. Eren le acaricia el cabello, lo revuelve con los dedos, hasta que siente que la boca de Jean no le es suficiente, a menos que se concentre en otra parte.

―¿A qué hora te dejas de mierdas? ―Inquirió otra vez, su voz acelerada igual que su respiración.

―Tú no aprendes cuándo callarte, ¿cierto? ―respondió Jean, apretándole los glúteos y mirándolo hacia arriba.

―Pensé que me habías traído acá para coger ―insiste, igual de desafiante, sintiendo el rico escalofrío subir por su pecho ante la explícita caricia que Kirstein le brinda―, pero lo único que has hecho es comportarte como un marica.

Jean gruñó por lo bajo. Lo dejó caer abruptamente arrancándole a Eren una exclamación de sorpresa.

―Me tienes harto, Jäger.

―Uy, qué miedo ―movió hacia un lado su cabeza para acomodarse el cabello. Jean carraspeó―. El "cara de caballo" se encabronó. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a dejar con las ganas? ―Lo tironeó del borde del pantalón―. Ni en broma.

Jean iba a decirle que dejarlo con las ganas y quedarse él mismo con éstas era lo último que quería hacer en esa situación, porque se sentía tan duro como al principio y estaba seguro de que Eren estaba exactamente así también, pero lamentablemente no alcanzó a replicar absolutamente nada porque ya Jäger lo había arrastrado hacia la cama para subírsele a horcajadas y desabrocharle el pantalón con la urgencia de la adrenalina atravesándole el cuerpo. Fue Eren, ahora, el que le dedicó atenciones especiales a su mentón con sus propios labios, a dejar besos mariposa en su cuello como si jugara con la incertidumbre, revolviéndose como una serpiente para rozarse con él insistentemente, pelvis con pelvis. Jean se abrazó a él con desesperación, sintió cada detalle de los labios calientes bajando por su cuello, entre las risas, más besos, dientes filosos, manos errantes. La imagen que Jean vio luego lo ahogó en calor: Eren bajándole el pantalón, el bóxer, masturbándolo con paciencia y detalle. Eso, más la sensación en el lugar más sensible de su cuerpo, fue como un relámpago golpeando su espalda. Se sonrojó de nuevo, con Eren mirándolo tan burlista como incitante, arrodillado entre sus piernas.

Se inclinó para apoyarse en los codos, viéndolo hacerse una coleta alta de nuevo, desprolija y encantadora. Supo entonces que Eren iba a hacerle el oral de su vida, idea que lo hizo sonreír encantado, incluso antes de sentir su boca encerrándolo.

Eren alzó una ceja, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Volvió a masturbarlo con su mano derecha, la izquierda la dejó sobre el muslo de Jean, quien ahogó un gemido para reprimir su voz de allí en más.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó, tan socarrón como siempre.

―"Y bien" qué ―inquirió de vuelta, intentando hablar lo más rápido que se pudiera. La mano de Jäger era experta como pocas conoció antes.

―¿No me vas a decir qué quieres que haga?

Jean tragó saliva, nervioso. Eren soltó una risa breve, luego se mordió el labio. Su mano no cesaba.

―Qué vergonzoso eres ―comentó casi enternecido ante el silencio―. Apuesto que estás como "ay, Eren, haz eso que hacen con la boca… no puedo decirlo, me da mucha pena… ¡Ah, no! ¡Ya no quiero, se siente raro! ¡No sigas…!"

La voz es en extremo aguda, denota burla y subestimación. Jean jura que está a punto de golpearlo, pero parece que simplemente no puede dejar de sentir lo que siente con Eren subiendo y bajando su mano por todo su miembro, tan detallado como intenso. Intentando regular su respiración y concentrar todo el autocontrol del que se cree capaz, aparta la mano de Eren, cosa que le borra la sonrisa inmediatamente y lo hace guardar silencio abrupto. Está sugestivamente cerca, por lo que no se le hace difícil a ninguno de los dos intuir lo que Jean exige al tomar su sexo y apuntarlo a la boca de Eren.

―Chúpamela ―dice, con voz ronca.

Eren lo mira intensamente. Está complacido.

―Como desee el caballero.

Sus labios se separan de a poco, Jean vuelve a apoyarse en el colchón para ver y sentir cómo Jäger toma su pene para darse impulso y al introducirlo en su boca de a poco, suelta un gemido intenso, varonil. Aprieta los dientes y sus ojos no se apartan en ningún momento. El calor de la boca de ese bastardo, sumado a su lengua, la habilidad con la que no lo toca con los dientes; resulta ser demasiado como para que pueda resistir mucho. Tontamente intenta pensar en otra cosa, pero maldito sea Eren y sus enormes ojos verdes, cómo se le hunden las mejillas al chuparla como los dioses. Es imposible distraerse de tan encantadora imagen. Su cabeza sube y baja muchas veces, y llegado un punto, sólo la punta se queda sobre su lengua, la que lame y succiona sin reparos. Jean le sonríe con autosuficiencia.

―Te ves muy bien con una verga dentro de la boca, Jäger.

―Sabes que podría arrancártela de un mordisco si me sigues jodiendo, ¿no?

Jean siente un escalofrío por la idea.

―Qué bestia que eres.

Y Eren se ríe en su cara.

Kirstein iba a continuar recriminándole pero no pudo, porque la boca volvió a envolverlo y a brindarle exquisitas caricias. Quiere insistirle en lo mismo, pero lo único que hace es abrir la boca como si fuera a gritar y eso a Eren le basta para darse como ganador. Continúa, absolutamente concentrado en cómo Jean deforma su rostro por el placer, en lamerlo y succionarlo a su propio ritmo, porque aunque quien actúa pareciera obedecer órdenes, lo cierto es que nada seduce más a Eren que tener el absoluto control, y más tratándose de Jean.

De un segundo a otro, su boca sube y sube hasta dejar caer el miembro pesadamente. Al ponerse de pie, Kirstein puede admirarlo por primera vez. Su piel morena, sus labios entreabiertos, el verde de sus ojos refulgiendo. Se desnuda él mismo, exigiéndole a Jean imitarlo y al verlo ya desnudo, regresa con él a devorarle la boca, rozando ambas erecciones directamente, piel con piel, calor con calor. Jean le aprieta los glúteos para moverlo como a él le gustaba: intenso, cercano, al filo de la cordura y la tensión. Eren es una locura en sí mismo, que ríe y gimotea al mismo tiempo con esa voz aniñada, profunda, furiosa. Jean piensa entre todo ese potente ardor que se está volviendo loco, que no podrá responder como quisiera a tanta pasión, palabra que sin dudas es la indicada para describir a Eren.

Lo siente arquear la espalda, que su cabello se agita, que por su cuello corren gotas de sudor, las cuales Jean no duda en lamer. Es allí donde aprieta con su mano, la otra le rodea la cintura y lo hace girar sobre la cama para quedársele encima, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sintiendo sus piernas enredarse en su cintura y jura una vez más que está a punto de enloquecer. Es él, ahora, el que domina la situación. Lo embiste como si ya lo penetrara, incapaz de separársele, y jura que quiere alcanzar el orgasmo con Eren sólo por el hecho de rozarse tan obscenamente.

Hasta que el impertinente vuelve a hablar y mandarlo todo al carajo.

―Métemela ya, maldita sea ―exige, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, aunque con esa dulzura e inocencia suplicante que Jean, lamentablemente, no captó a la primera―, a eso me trajiste acá ―insistió.

Ante tan explícita petición, intentó rememorar las veces que había tenido sexo con otros chicos. Recuerda que no puede llegar, ponerlo bocabajo, alzarle la cadera y metérsela de una vez y hasta el fondo (aunque se muere de ganas) sino que debe prepararlo primero y recién cuando se acostumbre intentar lo siguiente. No tiene mucha experiencia con eso, debe admitirlo; lo ha hecho más veces con chicas, pero Eren sabrá soportarlo bien si va muy brusco.

―Ya cógeme de una buena vez, cara de caballo ―dijo Jäger echándole tan románticamente el cable a tierra.

―Ya voy, mierda ―respondió, sobresaltado.

Rápidamente se ubicó detrás de él, lo abrazó con posesión y (ternura) algo de nerviosismo por el torso. Eren separó las piernas, alzó una por sobre la cadera de Jean y lo miró hacia atrás para sonreírle con la misma expresión de quien quiere iniciar una pelea. En su lugar, recibe un beso y la lengua caliente entre sus dientes y contra la suya, al tiempo que Kirstein se aventura por su espalda baja hasta tantear allí donde Eren se muere por ser tocado. Previamente lubricado, Jean acaricia con delicadeza primero, y la sensación provoca en Jäger un exquisito espasmo. Luego, inserta su dedo índice, el que mueve delicadamente en su interior; Jean mira con entusiasmo cómo es que la pierna de Eren sube más y más, cómo gimotea contra su boca entre el beso y su mano tironea su cabello rubio, todo en una confirmación implícita pero efectiva. Un segundo dedo se inserta, y el movimiento es el mismo, la reacción es la misma. Jean se deleita tanto con lo que Eren manifiesta que no puede evitar alejarse un momento para verlo así, tan entregado al delirio que parece otra persona. Pegando la frente a su sien, deja besos sutiles en su mejilla, su mandíbula, como si lo adorara en silencio y resignación, cosa que él parece disfrutar absolutamente.

Entonces se retira, lo acaricia por completo una vez más, delinea cada relieve y curva de su silueta con los dedos, sin destilar rivalidad ni odio, sólo adoración. Sin darse cuenta lo trata como a un dios.

Eren lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios separados, lo atrae de la nuca para besarlo de nuevo, y un segundo después, siente a Jean invadirlo de esa manera tan genuina, centímetro a centímetro hasta pegar su pelvis a la suya. Gime con profunda satisfacción, sinceramente, sin desear ocultar nada de lo que experimenta junto a él en tan íntima situación, cuando Jean acaricia su muslo para tomarlo del hueso de la cadera y empujarlo contra sí, lento y profundo, una y mil veces al tiempo que cada músculo se les contraía al ritmo que sus manos y la voz de Eren demandaban.

Estar así de unidos era, sin dudas, algo que Jean desearía repetir unas cuantas veces más a lo largo de su vida. Tal vez no comprometiendo mucho más que el placer y la rivalidad que tanto le gustaba traer a colación cuando estaban en un mismo espacio, pero no podía estar seguro de que eso le fuera a resultar exitoso. Se sentía demasiado bien abrazar a Eren, escuchar su voz entrecortada, cómo se aferraba con sus manos a la sábana y al cabello rubio de Jean. Sentirlo, verlo, oírlo, era de las cosas más dulces que alguna vez hubiera experimentado.

Jean parecía entenderlo bastante bien entre todo el idilio, pero Eren lucía un poco más reacio a aceptar que el bienestar junto a Kirstein iba mucho más allá de algo físico. Con un movimiento rápido lo dejó absolutamente tendido bocarriba y se le subió otra vez a las caderas, penetrándose él mismo sin tiempo a preguntas.

―No quiero confusiones, Kirstein ―aclaró.

Un segundo después empezó a moverse, veloz y demandante. Sosteniéndose de sus hombros, lo cabalgó durante minutos, tal vez horas, segundos; Jean ni siquiera era capaz de descifrarlo. Sólo supo que cuando su orgasmo estaba cerca, lo atrajo por el cuello para besarlo de nuevo, y no se detuvo de embestirlo hasta que sintió el placer atravesarlo. Ahogó el grito final de Eren, sintiendo cómo se derramaba sobre su estómago, cómo su piel se derretía.

Lo soltó. Eren rodó hasta quedar igual que él, mirando el techo, ambos igual de agitados y medios confundidos. Era como si hubieran bebido mucho para despertar con plena resaca, casi sin entender nada ni atreverse a hacer preguntas.

Pero Eren siempre fue más impetuoso y directo. Jean se hizo el tonto durante todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que Jäger lo distrajo otra vez. Temía que por volver a mirarlo, desnudo y exhausto a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, quisiera volver a lanzársele encima.

―Te propongo un trato ―dijo de pronto.

El rubio giró la cabeza hacia él.

―Te escucho.

―Podemos seguir en esto ―continuó, encogiéndose de hombros como si le quitara importancia a algo que de hecho era en extremo emocionante para los dos―. Tú sabes, coger y eso, sin compromisos, eso sí.

Jean sonrió con la emoción a flor de piel, genuino y expresivo como un niño podría serlo. Eren lo miró de vuelta, y nada fue para Kirstein más hermoso que esos ojos grandes, verdes, plasmándole auténtico interés.

―¿Qué dices? ―Inquirió. Su sonrisa lo hizo morderse el labio― ¿Te animas?

Jean no dijo nada distinto a lo que se moría por responder.

―Claro que sí.

Segundos después, Eren se puso de pie con toda la desfachatez que le correspondía hacerlo (cosa de la que Jean tampoco se quejó) y le preguntó dónde estaba la ducha. Kirstein le dijo que al fondo a la derecha, y con un poco más de desinhibición, inquirió si podía ducharse con él.

―Hay que ahorrar agua ―se justificó, sonriente.

Eren le dijo que sí sin ningún problema. Tampoco presentó obstáculo cuando Jean volvió a buscarlo entre besos y caricias fantasmas. Cuando el agua caliente comenzó a salir, todo lo demás se volvió insignificante. Ya tendrían tiempo de aclarar lo que fuera necesario. Por lo pronto, ninguno de los dos iba a negarse a ese sentir profundo de compartirlo todo, más que la competencia, la rivalidad. Sin dudas Eren no volvería a conocer a alguien tan apasionado como Jean y éste pensaba exactamente lo mismo de él. No cabía dudas de que si el amor aparecía, lo sentirían como nunca más lo volverían a sentir con nadie más, y esa era la única seguridad que les bastaba.


End file.
